The Story of Traveller
by KaosInHarmony1
Summary: Out of all the mutants in the world, only one had the ability to travel along the time stream unaided, only one had inherited the traits of the Zeitwächters, her name was Nadia, but they called her. . . Traveller.
1. Prologue

The Story Of Traveller  
  
An x-men fan fiction  
  
Prologue  
  
To tell the story of Traveller we must begin at the very beginning, the beginning of time for that is truly where our journey both begins and ends. Humans, in all our vast knowledge and evolution, still have yet to discover the secret behind this amazing phenomenon that we call time.  
  
We know that the sun rises and falls, the seasons continually change, and all the planets revolve in the same drumming rhythm over and over, but we do not know how it came to be, or how to control it. Time is the untamable beast, it will always be there, long after we have left, and it was always there long before we came to be. Yet for the first race of beings ever created by God, time has no meaning, for they know its secrets, they know its danger and its glory and because of this they are known as the Zeitwächters, Time Keepers.  
  
Only they have the knowledge and power to travel along the time stream unaided by futuristic machinery. They have no age, as time never wears on them, and thus are forever immortal. It is these Time Keepers that keep the Great Balance throughout the galaxies. They have been called many names by humans, Fate, Destiny, Lady Luck, Angels. Although never fully appearing to humans, we can feel there presence.  
  
Since the day of creation, the time keepers were forever held by a code to never interfere with humans, but one day the code was broken. A female time keeper by the name of Kelina fell in love with a human by the name of Vertigo. For years she watched him, growing older and older and then, when he was on his death bed, she came to him. Not able to bare the thought of losing her love, she showed herself to him and gave him the gift of the Time Keepers, in the form of a crystal pendant. Within the pendant contained all the secrets of time and while he wore it, Vertigo was able to travel the time stream and became partially immortal by it.  
  
With his new found power, greed and hate soon took over Vertigo and he slowly started his plan to become ruler of Earth and the God of Time. He slowly convinced Kelina to travel to Earth with him, knowing that if she stayed long enough, she would slowly start to become mortal while living in Earth's time field. Still in love with Vertigo, Kelina agreed and bore a child on Earth by the name of Scorpio. Being born of an immortal mother and a father whose immortality was held within the necklace around his neck, Scorpio became the first of what is today known as "Mutants". He found he had the ability to change his shape into that of a scorpion.  
  
Not willing to part with her mortal son, Kelina stayed on Earth and her immortality and ability to travel on the time stream slowly faded. When she was too weak to object, Vertigo left her to continue his evil plans of domination. While Kelina lay on her death bed, she pressed her hand to Scorpios head and with her last breath, transferred all the knowledge of time into him and because of his mothers love Scorpio became a Time Keeper. Being able to travel through time without the aid of a crystal, Scorpio's dad became enraged that Kelina had not given such a great gift to him and tried to kill Scorpio many times, but the rest of the Time Keepers had other plans. Scorpio was all that was left of their beloved Kelina so they protected him. As the years passed Scorpio became very lonely and decided to return to Earth and take a wife. He did this numerous times and slowly the Time Keepers genes were entered into the human race and from them, mutants where born.  
  
Out of all the mutants in the world, only one had the ability to travel along the time stream unaided, only one had inherited the traits of the Zeitwächters, her name was Nadia, but they called her. . . Traveller. 


	2. Chapter One

The Story Of Traveller  
  
An x-men fan fiction  
  
Chapter 1 "We must keep running milady. If we do not the Mal Ceux will surely catch up with us," the servant girl Ororo said, grabbing her mistress's hand.  
  
"It is not the Mal Ceux that I am worried about Ororo. I've fought enough of Vertigo's assassins to know that they are of no immediate threat to us," the lady Amentia said, putting her hand over that of her servants. "Right now it is more important for us to find shelter before the storm comes."  
  
"But the skies are clear and the wind is slow? How do you know that a storm is coming?" Ororo asked, looking about at the vast desert and cliffs that surrounded them.  
  
"Just trust me Ororo, a storm approaches and if we do not find shelter soon then death will come and he will have stinging winds of sand that will strip the flesh straight off of our bodies and only the bones will remain to tell anyone we existed here," she replied, looking towards the nearest set of cliffs to the south of them, "If we stay on top of this dune it should lead us straight to those cliffs over there. Hopefully we will be able to find shelter somewhere there, but we must hurry."  
  
With that they both started off towards the cliffs, weighed down with their satchels of food and water that they both felt were much to light. Amentia looked back at the young girl that followed her. She still felt awful about bringing the poor girl out this far into the desert with her, but she needed her help. 'And she's safer here with me then where she was,' she thought to herself, remembering back to when she had first met the girl.  
  
She had been running from Vertigo's assassins, the Mal Ceux, for weeks. They had discovered her hiding place in the Americas and so she had fled to Egypt, in hopes of buying herself some time. She had quickly immersed herself into the local culture in the city of Cairo and had been out buying some fruit when she was pick pocketed by a young girl, who could have been no older then 10. The man behind the fruit booth had seen it all and chased down the girl. When he brought her back everyone wanted to cut off her hand as punishment, but Amentia had used her mutant powers to convince them to let the girl become her servant instead.  
  
That was three years ago and Amentia had grown to love the young girl as she would her own daughter. Putting her in so much danger was not an easy thing to do and many times she had contemplated leaving Ororo in one of the many villages they had stayed in while fleeing the Mal Ceux, but she knew that the time was not right. She still needed Ororo for one final task, one that would soon be over once they reached the Geisthaus. Also, she could see the girls mutation slowly starting to emerge, even if the girl herself could not and she needed to help teach the girl how to control it.  
  
As they neared the cliffs, Amentia recognized them as the La Fin, the ending. They were closer to their destination then she thought. From the La Fin, it was only a days walk to the Geisthaus. Finally, her running would soon come to an end.  
  
"This way Ororo," she said pointing towards an opening in the rocks before them, "We will stay here till nightfall."  
  
They made their way inside the opening which led into a large cavern which seemed to have been carved out of the rock. On the walls were unusual inscriptions and pictures and on the floor there seemed to be a large carving of the universe.  
  
Amentia watched as Ororo looked around the cavern in awe, slowly running her fingers over the various symbols and images. "What is this place?" Ororo asked, turning to face her.  
  
"This is the La Fin, the ending; we are in the deepest regions of the desert now, no one who comes this far makes it out alive," Amentia said, laying down her satchel and walking over to where Ororo stood. "Then why have we come here, if it is only to be our death bed?" Ororo asked eyes wide with fright.  
  
"It is not the ending for us my dear child," she said, putting a comforting arm around the young girl. She looked down into the girls face. The blue eyes and white hair seemed to scream out from the girls tan skin. It wouldn't have been long before someone called her out as a mutant, and in a city like Cairo, she would have likely met her death.  
  
"But you said no one makes it out alive?" Ororo asked, kneeling down on the ground to study the floor.  
  
"They don't but we are going beyond the ending, we are going to the House of Spirits, to the Geisthaus," she said, sitting down next to the girl, "And there is where we will say our goodbyes."  
  
"What?!" Ororo shouted, standing up quickly, "But, you're like a mother to me, and what am I going to do out here alone in the desert? What if the Mal Ceux find me? What about the baby that grows within you? What about."  
  
"Shush my child, I have much to tell you and there is little time," Amentia said, laying a hand on the girls arm; motioning for her to sit.  
  
As the wind roared outside, tearing slowly at the rocks of the cliffs that protected the two held within, Amentia told the story of the Zeitwächters and of the father of her child, Scorpio, and of Ororo's hidden gift that even she could not see yet. All seemed safe, but unbeknownst to them, the Mal Ceux were slowly coming upon them, for what did the dead care of a little storm? 


End file.
